And All He Had To Do Was Ask
by silverserpent1
Summary: They're complete opposites, but she hates him, and he hates her.................(it's not corny or anything)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own plot. JK Rowling owns the rest  
  
~He was 17~ ~She was 16~ ~All he had to do was ask..~ ~And there she'd be~  
  
Malfoy was dreaming..dreaming of her..he had been dreaming that she...she had come to him..but that day would never come..  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~  
  
It was that time of year..Christmas time. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly had gone in to Hogsmead for the day, buying Christmas presents for their friends. An elaborate tale had been spun, to get away from Harry and Ron.  
  
Anyways, while out shopping, the two suddenly remembered the Yule Ball.....  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh!! The Yule Ball!! Oh no!! I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Nice speech, Granger. Although I'd prefer it if you went without any clothes.." a voice said coolly, coming from behind the two girls..  
  
It had to be Malfoy, never minding his own business. Hermione fumed in anger, although secretly Ginny had been laughing behind her "Weasly Mask" (I got that from Tamora Pierce - Yamani stone mask thingy). Hermione was turning a bright scarlet, but no one could tell if it was from embarrassment, or anger. Maybe she, Ginny, should pay for some anger management classes. Sometimes it was quite funny watching Hermione writhe in rage..  
  
"Watch it Malfoy," she snapped, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation any further.  
  
"Fine then pussy cat, just don't let me catch you prancing around the Prefect's commonroom half-naked." And with that remark he winked at her and walked over to Honeydukes..  
  
He made her sooooo mad. She could feel the rage boiling inside her, coming to the extent when she would explode. Maybe some butterbeer would do her some good..  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hermione trudged back to the Prefect's commonroom (you should have realised she would have been a prefect by now) after drinking 5 tankards of butterbeer (honestly, do you think anyone could drink so much), where she found the other prefects (Justin Finch-Fletchley *I don't give a damn about how you spell it*, Cho Chang (I'm just trying to think of names) and Draco Malfoy) and the Head Girl and Head Boy - Katie Bell and Roger Davies.  
  
"Looks like someone had too much butterbeer, eh Mione?" The voice belonged to Katie Bell, her fellow Gryffindor.  
  
She turned to go up to the bathroom, after catching Malfoy wink at her..stupid bastard..who does he think he is..(warning, this is exactly what I would do, plus she is muttering under her breath.)..stupid Malfoys..now for a nice, long hot bath.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
She peeled of her clothes and sank slowly down the slopes of the tub. Fortunately, she had remembered to lock the door just before her eyelids drooped down to cover her eyes....  
  
  
  
"Wake up Granger!"  
  
"Crap, what time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to get up! We have Potions up first."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione snapped back to her senses. She was talking to Draco Malfoy, and of people, it was him that had to see her in the bath tub. At least the water inside the bathtubs didn't show anything underwater..thank god.  
  
"How did you get in here Malfoy?!"  
  
"Ah, well, um.........I just kinda opened the door, cos none of us could find you, and you weren't in your bed so I uh, thought you might be in here." Draco stuttered, blushing furiously......  
  
Hermione smiled smugly inward, she had made him blush - she had made the "playboy" blush, but then again, she was in the tub, not him.  
  
Anyway, they only had 10 minutes till potions.  
  
"I'll leave you then Granger?"  
  
"Toodles, Malfoy." He was smirking at her, but not for long......  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Potions didn't go so well for Ms Hermione Granger. After all, she had been paired up to make the truth potion with none other than Draco Malfoy. Worse still, Ron's partner was Millicent Bulstrode, and Harry had to bear with Pansy Parkinson. But, for once, Snape had given them a tiny amount of homework. They had to write down 20 questions to ask their partners, not that it was supposed to be hard, but who would want to find anything about Malfoy?  
  
Maybe, if she pretended he was a girl or something like that, it would be easier to think of questions, or she could just go and ask Parvati and Lavender.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor commonroom, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati had almost finished their list.  
  
What's your whole name? Who do you have a crush on? What's your perfect idea of a girl? Your most embarrassing moment?  
  
And the list went on, and on.  
  
  
  
A/N: I reckon this story is kinda stupid, and I reckon the stuff is happening a bit too fast, but that's up to you to decide. Also, I need a beta, so yeah. E-mail me or something (it's in my bio thing) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own me!!! (nothing else) Author's CRAP: Thanx to all who reviewed (animegirl-mika) (thank you LimeJello *who reviewed and let me use "Author's Crap*) Chapter 2: (I can't think of a name just yet)  
  
A/C: Where were we.........ah yes......time to have a little fun.......  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Great........my day begins with potions........well, technically me screaming "Bloody Hell!" for the whole world to hear. Ah, I wonder what questions Draco has planned for me.......What the hell? It's Malfoy, Granger - the guy who calls you mudblood. That word sent shivers up her spine. If only she could have one day when she could call herself a pureblood. Yeah, that'll be the day, Hermione......  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
No one's POV  
  
She got up to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth and try to tame her wild hair. It's not as if she hadn't tried. Ah well, it'll have to do, she thought as she stuck it in to a messy bun.......the only hairstyle she could think of that would keep the hair out of her face while she was working.  
  
"Damn it all!!" She'd missed half of breakfast already......there was always the option to go to the kitchens. Hermione grabbed her stuff (don't you just love that word), skipped out of the door and headed down to the statue of a dragon, just outside the entrance to the dungeons. There, she muttered the password "sherbet cakes", Dumbledore loved all things sweet and sugary, therefore the password.  
  
"What are you going to be eating, Miss?"  
  
"Nothing much today, Ally. I think I'll have a cup of coffee and a sherbet cake, thanx......"  
  
That was all she seemed to be eating these days, coffee and sugary cakes and lollies. At least it kept her going, but a caffeine and sugar diet wasn't the healthiest one, especially for a girl who needed lots of sleep who had lots of work to do.  
  
She was surprisingly hungry, astonished at her appetite. Hermione Granger ended up eating at least 3 cakes and 6 cups of coffee. "Crap!!! Only 10 minutes to get to Potions. Thank god I chose this kitchen......."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
As I entered our Potions Lab, I noticed that no one was there. But why? Then he came. Professor Snape. He was glaring at me.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I see that we're an hour early today. Since you're hear, you can do some work for me. Label all these jars properly, and I shall not deduct any points from your house today." Snape said, pointing 10 huge shelves, lined up along the wall. There were at least 1000 jars. "And I expect this to be done before class starts."  
  
"Damn, why did I forget about stupid Daylight Saving! Stupid Hermione. I'm losing it - talking to myself.  
  
No one's POV  
  
"Well, let's see, there's Dragon Scales, Spider Powder, Basilisk Venom, Fungus extract and..................................  
  
There was a bright flash, and everything went all fuzzy and black........................  
  
A/C: Tada......finished this chapter......heh, I know I'm evil.........So what happened to her..........I have ideas, but I wanna hear yours too...........so click the go button and REVIEW!!! Yay............ But then since no ones reading I might leave the story until I get at least 10 reviews........it's not that hard to click the review button you know..........this is kinda like a fill in chapter so, that's why it's pretty boring, but you won't like the rest if you don't read this.......so yeah!!  
  
~silverserpent~ (aka silverthorn aka silverspark).........I accept flames too. 


End file.
